<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like This by Moondazey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505234">Love Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondazey/pseuds/Moondazey'>Moondazey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, originalcharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondazey/pseuds/Moondazey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan x fem oc<br/>Fem oc x multi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stefan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your memory feels like home to me.</p><p>So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds it's way back to you."― Ranata Suzuki</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: Unexpected Reunions</p><p>"Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are</p><p>Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart" </p><p>-Put a Little Love on me by Niall Horan</p><p> Juliana Pierce was tired of running, she'd spent a majority of her 500 years on the run, constantly looking over her shoulder. She stood in front of the house she hadn't seen in years, the Salvatore Boarding house held plenty of memories for the Pierce girl, both good and bad.</p><p>She hadn't seen the Salvatore brother's in years, despite her last name the Salvatore brothers were fond of Juliana, who made it her life's mission to make Katherine's life hell for what she'd done. She remembered the first time she met Stefan Salvatore and how he changed her life with a simple smile. </p><p>She smiled softly to herself as she knocked on the door delicately, a brunette opened the door causing Juliana to nearly choke to death on her own air.<br/>"Katherine?" She asked as 'Katherine' looked at her in confusion.</p><p>"No, I'm-" The brunette started only to be cut off by a Stefan Salvatore to cut her off. He hadn't aged a day, she hadn't expected him to of course, what with what Katherine had done to him and his brother in 1864. </p><p>"Juliana?" He breathed out in shock as he couldn't believe she was standing before him.</p><p>☆═━┈┈━═☆1864☆═━┈┈━═☆</p><p>"I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin."</p><p>"I'm Stefan." The teen smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand she had given him. She couldn't seem to look away from his forest-green eyes that captivated her from the moment she saw him.</p><p>"Juliana." She smiled politely as they maintained eye contact.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," Stefan said as he shot her a dazzling smile, he still held her hand softly, a warm feeling running through her body as she found herself never wanting to let go.</p><p>"And I'm Katherine." Her older sister butted in passing Stefan her hand, Juliana watched in distaste as Katherine caught the Salvatore's attention, it had always been this way, Katherine was the beauty of their family and Juliana was always second best. </p><p>Juliana faded into the background as always, little did she know how much Stefan Salvatore would end up meaning to her.</p><p>☆═━┈┈━═☆</p><p>"When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing</p><p>I look around as my heart is collapsing."</p><p>"You can't keep toying with them Katherine, It's cruel," Juliana said as she stared at her reflection in the vanity before her.</p><p>"Why not? It's fun." Katherine said simply as she finished her hair. Juliana sighed before shooting her a venomous look.</p><p>"Because they are people, not your puppets." Juliana snapped as she faced her sister defiantly.</p><p>"Relax sister, jealousy doesn't suit you," Katherine smirked as she pulled her dress up.</p><p>"I'll leave you, Stefan." Katherine continued as she opened the door.</p><p>"When I'm done with him." She finished before shutting the door tightly behind her.</p><p>☆═━┈┈━═☆</p><p>Juliana sat peacefully under one of the shaded trees on the Salvatore plantation. The breeze ran through her dark locks as she tilted her head up to stare at the clouds happily.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan said announcing his presence and startling the vampire much to her surprise.</p><p>"Jesus, you need a bell." She muttered as she avoided his gaze, it hurt her to look at him, someone she had grown to care for but could never have.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you, you were in such deep thought, What's bothering you?" He asked as he settled down in the grass beside her with his signature smile on his face. "You." Her brain screamed but instead answered a quick lie.</p><p>"Just wondering who I'll take to the founder's ball tonight." She lied quickly, it wasn't a complete lie, she had no one interested in escorting her to the ball.</p><p>"You could ask Damon, I'm sure he'd love to take you," Stefan said causing Juliana to frown slightly, she hadn't wanted to go with him, and she felt bad for Stefan, he didn't know who Katherine was or the fact that she was playing both brothers's against each other for the sake of her own entertainment.</p><p>"He wasn't exactly who I was thinking about." She said softly as her eyes remained focused on the clouds above them, they had grown close in the short time since Katherine and her arrival.</p><p>"She's lucky to have you." She said as she practically choked on the bitterness that filled her.</p><p>"I'm lucky to have her." He smiled softly, seeming to not detect her obvious jealousy.</p><p>"Do you love her?" She asked quietly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, the two laying in comfortable silence.</p><p>"I think so." He said uncertainly but the words were enough to make her heartache, it wouldn't be the last time Stefan Salvatore would make her feel this way.</p><p>☆═━┈┈━═☆</p><p>"Cause you're the only one I need<br/>To put a little love on me."</p><p>"Still pining after my little brother?" Damon asked as he moved to stand beside her, the two watching Katherine and Stefan twirl around the dance floor.</p><p>"Jealousy looks bad on you Damon," Juliana said simply as she sipped her drink, on the outside, she was the picture of elegance, every man's dream but on the inside, she was filled with pain as she watched the couple together.</p><p>"You'd know wouldn't you, you wear it so well." He smirked as he refilled her champagne glass. Juliana rolled her eyes at the eldest Salvatore brother.</p><p>"Do you not have anyone else to pester?" She asked as she looked at him in annoyance.</p><p>"You're my beautiful date, It's my duty to annoy you." He laughed softly as she sent him a glare.</p><p>"Dance with me." He stated as he held out his hand to her, she rolled her eyes but accepted and allowed him to lead her rather reluctantly to the dance floor.</p><p>"Hello, Brother," Damon smirked as he twirled Juliana around and back into his chest.</p><p>"I got the other sister, hope you don't mind." He said as he looked at Juliana's unimpressed expression.</p><p>"Damon don't be ridiculous," Juliana said brushing him off. Damon laughed and smirked at Stefan's annoyed expression.</p><p>"It seems this courtship is over, switch partners?" Damon asked before whisking Katherine away before Stefan could protest.</p><p>"You look stunning," Stefan said as he offered her his hand with a small smile.</p><p>"Thank you, I like this suit on you." She said as she fixed his tie that was slightly crooked.</p><p>"Shall we?" He asked as he spun her around, her back hitting his chest before he elegantly spun her away from him.</p><p>"So Damon? You like him?" He asked as the two danced to the quiet music that filled the room.</p><p>"Not in the slightest." She giggled softly as she looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes.</p><p>"Good, You two don't seem like a solid match." Stefan said causing Juliana to smirk softly.</p><p>"Weren't you the one who suggested I take him as my date?" She teased causing Stefan to stiffen slightly.</p><p>"That was before." Stefan said cooly as he dipped her slowly.</p><p>"Before?" She asked quietly as they stared into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I'll take my date back now sister." Katherine's voice echoed causing Stefan to nearly drop her. </p><p>"Right, I should go anyways, all this dancing has made me exhausted." She said reluctantly at the sight of Katherine's cold glare.</p><p>"Juliana-" Stefan started but she had already disappeared from the party and into the chilly night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>